The invention relates to a security holster of the type which is designed to prevent an assailant from drawing a handgun from the holster as worn by, for example, a law officer.
One widely used top draw security holster employs a pair of flexible arms having pyramidal bosses for being received inside the trigger guard. The pyramidally shaped bosses are designed to prevent drawing of the handgun by a straight upward movement, but permit the handgun to be drawn if first moved forward. This forward motion of the handgun prior to upward drawing is an unnatural movement, and must be practiced to ensure proper execution, especially in a dangerous situation in which any hesitation in drawing could lead to disastrous consequences. Moreover, the risk is increased insofar as the required forward motion of the handgun leaves little room for error. The handgun cannot be drawn if it is not moved forward a sufficient distance, or if it is moved forward too far so as to wedge the handgun in the holster. Finally, no two security holsters of this type are exactly the same, due to the nature of their production, thus requiring further practice if one starts using another holster in order to relearn the precise forward motion required for the particular holster being worn.